


Avantage

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Avantage

Le jeune garçon sauta en l’air, évitant de justesse un jeté de flamme. Il atterrit à quelques mètres de là, lentement et en souplesse sans quitter du regard l’adolescent qui lui faisait face. Prêt à bondir de nouveau, son bâton volant derrière lui dans sa main gauche, l’autre main légèrement tendu vers l’avant le maintenant dans un équilibre parfait. Il esquive une autre attaque par un second saut vers la droite, se servant du bâton pour chasser les braises qui l’approchait de trop près. L’avatar se sait désavantagé par rapport à son assaillant : il est fatigué d’avoir parcouru autant de kilomètres sans se reposer pour échapper à Azula. D’ailleurs, la voilà qui arrive derrière lui, elle s’est extraite de la maison dans laquelle il l’avait fait chuter.

Elle avance conquérante sur lui. Il est pris en sandwich entre le prince et la princesse du feu, Aang jette un regard à chacun d’eux alternativement.

Ils attendent le moment il va flancher, ce qui ne vas pas tarder.


End file.
